Counter Offer
by XLivingInADarkWorldX
Summary: A troubled Reaper hides out in Undertaker's shop, but he demands a laugh. She gives another offer, a bet of sorts. UndertakerxOC lemon


"Shit shit shit shit!" Jessyca exclaimed, bursting into Undertaker's shop. The white-haired shinigami looked up in surprise, wondering what the woman was going there. He watched with an amused grin, noting how she looked like a panicking soul before they met their end. The thought nearly caused him to laugh, instead his grin only widened. He could only imagine what she did now...perhaps stole Ronald's glasses? Dyed Grell's hair? Took out an unauthorized death scythe, and now William was hunting her down? The possibilities were endless for this girl.

Jessyca crouched behind an upright coffin, her black hair falling into her eyes. Her eyes were steadily trained on the front door, just waiting for someone to walk through. A few tense moments passed, before she let a gush of wind pass from her soft lips, and her head sank down in relief. Good~ Now she would be safe for a least a good hour.

Hands grasped her waist, and lips were placed at her ear. She froze on the spot, her eyes widening just a little bit. "What are you doing?" Undertaker breathed, and it took Jessyca a moment to shake out of her little daze. Standing, she swiped his hands from her body, and turned around with a nervous laugh.

"Uh well, I'm hiding. I let loose Ronald's lawnmower in HQ, and Grell's hair got caught and kinda...erm, created a mess. Will's not too happy, never mind Grell. "She said, scratching her head as she remembered the shrieks of surprise and terror that rang throughout the building a while ago. Undertaker took his finger, and wagged it in front of her.

"No, no. You have to make me laugh before you can stay here, remember?"

Groaning, the young Reaper (first female to boot), shook her head. Of course, he always asked for a joke when she or anyone entered here and wanted something. It was like a policy he had created.

"Aw, come on Undertaker! I ran out of jokes days ago!" She protested, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you should stop visiting so much then, hm? Hehehe. Come now Jessyca! Bestow the finest laughs upon me! "

Jessyca eyed Undertaker with a critical eye. He was slightly hugging himself, already imagining his laughter from her joke she was sure to produce. She couldn't help but watch the way his hips moved; his hands gripped his body, the teasing grin on his face. A dark smirk rose on Jessyca's face, wondering if Undertaker made other pleased noises besides laughter.

"Hmm~?" Undertaker hummed, stopping his movement as he noticed her staring at him with a pervy grin on her face.

"Counter offer, Undertaker. I make another sound come out of you first, and I can stay here. You make one come out of me first, you say whatever about how often I can come here, and I'll listen. Deal?"

It was then the man took the time to let his hidden eyes drift down the other Reaper before him. Her eyes sparkled with mischief; her business skirt showed her legs nicely, the blouse pulling and drawing attention to her chest. Undertaker's eyes seemed to glow; he knew what she was suggesting.

"Deal."

"And by sound I mean moan."

"Oh I know~" Undertaker busted out in a fit of giggles, and beckoned her closer with a finger.

The hat was the first to go, and soon enough Jessyca had her hands fisted in those long white locks of hair. Their lips slammed hard together, and Undertaker wrapped an arm around her. His other hand fell to her side, and he bent slightly to urge her leg to rise and wrap around him. Humming with satisfaction as it did just that, he lowered her to sit on the nearest surface. A coffin. His hands slowly moved up her exposed skin on her legs, higher until he reached her jacket.

His hands expertly removed the article of clothing, and he made short work of the blouse. They broke for air, a giggle leaving his lips as he looked at her flushed face. However he devoured her lips once more and he leaned over her, making her lower her back onto the smooth wooden surface.

Pulling his lips from her mouth, he trailed them down her skin. First her jaw, then her neck, the top of her chest...Undertaker brought up his hand, and let his nails drag lightly down her stomach, creating a shiver to shake her body. A grin was on his face, and he lightly giggled at her composure breaking as he barely did anything to her body yet.

"I think this needs to go~" He purred, his hand reaching up and cupping her clothed breast. She arched her back, her own eager hands reaching back and unclasping the black lace. The cold air from the shop hit her bare chest, and she breathed in deeply.

Another piece of clothing tossed about the room, Jessyca was soon enough only in her panties. Sitting up, and pushing Undertaker from her slightly, she fiddled around with his clothing.

How the hell am I supposed to get this off?" She asked, half annoyed and the other half eagerness. He howled with laughter, and helped her remove it all. He figured he'd have plenty of opportunities later on to teach her.

Their tongues clashed, each fighting for dominance as skin was against skin. Her black hair pooled onto the coffin with Undertaker's white hair falling on top of hers. She found him to be a little rough at times, but overall his touch was relaxed and calm. Gritting her teeth when his lips moved away once more, she had to hold back a moan when his mouth found her soft spot on her neck. Her hands reached up and pulled him closer to her, their hot bodies rubbing with the sudden tug. A delighted shock sprung throughout her body, coming to a heated rest between her legs. And it didn't help that Undertaker's throbbing member was brushing against her inner thighs.

Jessyca had to bang her head against the coffin to hold back a moan, her lip nearly bleeding as she clamped down on it. A giggle escaped the death god above her, and his mouth took possession of her left breast and his right hand smoothed its way down and between her legs. Using his thumb, he rubbed in a circle direction against her sensitive button over her underwear and she couldn't help it. A low, stead moan came deep within her throat, another when his thumb moved faster. She wanted that last barrier between them gone, and he it was like he heard her thoughts as he pulled away, his fingers slipping the last piece of fabric away.

"I win~" He cooed, standing straight and looking down at her with a grin on his face.

"Oh fuck me." She muttered, meaning her irritation with her loss at the little competition she created earlier. However when Undertaker laughed with a husky tone, and wrapped her legs around his waist, she caught on to the double meaning her words had.

His hands gripped her hips, and he pulled her closer to him before easing inside of her slowly. Whether or not it was the speed which he did it at, or the feelings they were experiencing at this new depth, they both moaned out. She was tight against his member, and he began thrusting at a steady in and out of her.

Sweat began to line their bodies, their breathing was growing heavier. Jessyca's hands gripped the sides of the coffin, looking for something to brace herself with. Her legs were tightly wrapped around him, and her hips moved to meet his thrusts each time. A hand slid from her waist to her button once more, and he began stimulating it with his thumb once more. Driving the Reaper beneath him crazy with the tingles and sparks that shot through her.

A pull began to form in Jessyca, driving her sense of feeling all to that one spot. "That the best you g-got?" She teased with a sultry tone, her voice hitching at the end when his speed increased. Slowly she began to get that pulling, it became stronger and a tingle wrapped around the feeling. Her head became light, a moment of bliss and ecstasy as reached her peak. Lips parting, her voice came in a loud moan, and if listened closely one could tell it was the man's name who was giving her such an enjoyable experience.

Undertaker groaned out, feeling her walls clamp down on him. Letting himself fall forwards, the side of his face rested against hers as he thrusted into her deeply, bringing himself to his own climax. A gush of air heated Jessyca's hear, and she smiled lazily. The pair stayed like that for a few precious moments, bathing in their glorious afterglow.

Finally he brought himself back, staring deeply into her eyes through his hair, as his hands supported his weight. Timidly she brought her hands up, and moved the hair away from his face.

"Holy shit. Grell wasn't kidding, you're gorgeous." She mumbled, causing him to laugh.

"Thank you~ And I expect to see you here every day so I can see your beautiful face, I won the bet after all."


End file.
